Falling
by JustMe133
Summary: Austin is hiding, Dez is confused, Ally sees it all, and Trish has another new job! Twoshot. SLASH. Austin/Dez. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rated T for safety.
1. Austin's Got A Crush

**Please remember this is SLASH, as in boy x boy. If you do not like, DO NOT READ; just hit that pretty back button and find another story. Thank you.**

**Okay, so one of my readers [I'm sorry I can't remember who!] had, a long time ago it seemed, asked me to write an Austin/Dez story. This is for you and all the other Austin/Dez fans out there.**

_**Bold italics**_** are thoughts; regular **_italics_** are conscious-like thing. You'll see what I mean.**

**No, I do NOT own Austin & Ally or any of the characters. If the characters are OOC, that is solely because I don't watch this show very much. Please remember this is a work of FICTION, as in it WILL NEVER HAPPEN.**

…

Austin stared at Dez; tall, goofy, red-headed Dez, who was currently moonwalking around Sonic Boom while he looked at the world through his camera. Dez, his best friend and partner in crime… Austin found himself watching Dez's smooth movements as he continued to move; he watched the way his long legs moved so swiftly, and he could clearly see the muscles move under his skin and the fabric covering them. Austin realized what he was doing and looked down at the piano, randomly playing something as his face began to heat up.

_Austin, what are you doing!_ A voice in his head cried out, sounding an awful lot like Ally. _You could've been caught!_

_**I know that!**_ He argued with the voice, still watching the piano as he continued to play softly. _**I just can't help it sometimes…**_

_Do you want him to know how you feel?_ The voice asked, and Austin found himself shaking his head. Stopping that, he frowned.

_**Not really….**_ He thought, sounding unsure, even to himself. The voice gasped.

_You do! Ohmygoodness! __**Ow! Don't have to scream!**__ You should tell him. __**You're insane… which means I'm insane… **_ Austin looked up from his internal debate, feeling eyes on him, but no one in the store was looking at him, not even Ally or Dez, who were talking among themselves. Austin was surprised by the jealousy that flared up inside of him then. He shook it off as Dez looked at him, smiling his all too familiar Dez smile. Austin felt as if he had melted into a puddle on the floor; he could only imagine how Ally would yell at him for making a mess.

_You're doing it again._ Austin snapped out of staring at Dez and realized he was _not_ a puddle, he was still Austin Moon, who turned back to the piano, trying not to look at his best friend again; he was afraid, if he did, he would spontaneously combust.

Then Ally would be really pissed.

…

Ally saw Austin staring at Dez, a spaced-out look in his eyes that looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it; he never looked at Dez like that before. She shook her head as he looked away and began to play on the piano again. She looked up at Dez to see him staring at Austin, a far-away look in eyes.

"Dez?"

"Yeah?" he asked, jumping to attention and smiling goofily at Ally. "What?" She bit her lip and shook her head; she knew she _shouldn't_ pry into their private life, no matter how much she wanted to. So, she just put on her working smile and spoke softly.

"Nevermind," she said, going back to her book.

Okay, so maybe she couldn't _pry_, but she could help, right?

Austin would do the same for her.

…

Dez moved from Ally, only to perch himself on the piano to watch Austin. Austin didn't look up at him, and there was no indication that he even noticed him, except for a brief stutter in the soft tune he was playing; Dez knew Austin well enough to know that he was noticed.

He didn't know what it was, but he had felt extremely … clingy, towards Austin lately. He tried to ignore it; they were always close, that's how best friends were!

But that still didn't explain why, lately, he had found himself watching old videos of Austin and pausing it every time the blonde would look at the screen with a smile, almost as if he was looking at Dez himself. He shrugged it off as Trish walked into Sonic Boom.

"Guess who got a job at Cookie World!" she exclaimed, decked out in an outfit that had cookies on it of all shapes and sizes. "Why's everyone so glum?" she asked, picking up on the mood surrounding her hands. Her and Ally began to talk before Dez jumped up and joined them, asking about free cookies.

Maybe he could get this weird feeling about Austin out of his system.

It was just a feeling after all.

…

Ally came up to Austin a few days later, her book in her hands. They sat on the edge of the fountain as they spoke.

"I think I have your next big song," she said, shaking her book for emphasis. "I just hope you like it."

"Well, let me see it!" Austin said excitedly as Ally flipped to a bookmarked page, showing him the song. His smile grew as he read it. "It's great! Like always!" he said, hugging her and picking her up off her feet. She was surprised by this show of emotion. He let her down and she saw that look in his eyes that he got when he looked at Dez.

"Maybe…" she said slowly, getting his attention, "You could sing it to someone… _special_," she said, hoping her implications were correct; by the look on her friend's face, they were dead on. Austin's face began to pale, and then flushed with pink as he looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair nervously.

"Uhh… _maybe_," he said back, looking at her. "Maybe I will," he said with a more determined smile. "But… you gotta help me."

"Of course," she said as they began to walk towards Sonic Boom. "Are you…gonna tell me who it is?" she asked hopefully, but she already had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who it was.

"It's …._someone_," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I wanna wait and see how they feel about the song before I admit it…" Ally hummed in agreement as they disappeared into the upstairs practice room of Sonic Boom.

…

They worked all night it seemed, getting the music right and trying to get her lyrics just right as well. They sounded a little girly to Austin, but maybe, if he did this, and Dez responded in a _positive_ way…

_Don't get your hopes up._

_**You're the one helping me get my hopes up!**_

_The real Ally is. Conscious Ally is saying just tread carefully. What if he doesn't-_

_**No. I just … I can't think about that. **_

_I just don't want you hurt._

_**Of course not. If I got hurt, you'd get hurt. Duh.**_

_Austin._

"Austin?" He looked up at the real Ally and smiled sadly. "It'll be okay. They're bound to love it. Who wouldn't want the _great_ Austin Moon interested in them?" she said, bumping his shoulder playfully. He nodded and shook his head at the same time, successfully making himself look like a bobble-head.

"I don't know about _this_ person though… they're …. _Unique._" Ally hummed again and shrugged.

"So are you."

…

The next night, after Sonic Boom closed, Austin found himself alone with Ally, Dez, and Trish. He had told them he wanted to practice the song on them before he actually sang it to the person, but that was a big, fat, LIE. He didn't want too many witnesses in case this blew up in his face. He noticed Dez getting his camera ready to record. He waited for Dez's thumb-up, then Ally's; his microphone lit up with a small green light, which meant it was time. He looked at Dez and the camera and smiled, taking a deep breath.

"This is for someone extremely close to me, and that's stolen my heart. I hope you like it," he said with a gasping breath, trying to steady himself; he had never felt so nervous. He saw Ally, who was behind Dez, give him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Then, the music started.

…

**It's a two-shot! Get reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Falling Into You

**Yay chapter 2!**

…

The music started, and Austin began the routine he practiced with Ally. He moved fluently, no mess-ups, no stumbles, and Dez caught his every move.

Then, he began the song *****.

"I_ see you there, and I stop  
I know you see me too, and I drop  
Because there's only you and me  
And its only you I see."_

_**~music break~**_

"_Yes it's you, you do this to me  
And I can't seem to stop myself anymore, whoo!  
I find that I'm always looking your way  
And I'm falling, falling, falling harder into you."_

_**~music break~**_

"_I can't help this, it's eating me alive  
You're beginning to become a part of me  
I need you more than you can ever understand  
And I'll do anything to prove it to you and-"_

_**~music break~**_

"_Yes it's you, you do this to me  
And I can't seem to stop myself anymore, whoo!  
I find that I'm always looking your way  
And I'm falling, falling, falling harder into you."_

_**~music break~**_

"_And now I'm begging you, please  
Give me a chance to show you  
That you're all I need now,  
And I'll do anything for you."_

_**~music break~**_

"_Yes it's you, you do this to me  
And I can't seem to stop myself anymore, whoo!  
I find that I'm always looking your way  
And I'm falling, falling, falling harder into you."_

_**~music break~**_

"_You make my head spin, my heart skip a beat  
I feel like I'm floating off the ground with you near  
And I can't help this, I'm in defeat  
And all because I fell into you."_

_**~music break~**_

"_Yes it's you, you do this to me  
And I can't seem to stop myself anymore, whoo!  
I find that I'm always looking your way  
And I'm falling, falling, falling harder into you.  
Yeah I'm falling, falling, falling harder into yoooooooo."_

When he finished, his face flushed and breathing hard, he looked right at the camera.

It was now or never.

"I hope you liked it," he said, looking, not at the camera anymore, but the face behind the camera, that had a clear look of shock on it. Austin and Dez locked eyes and just stared at each other. Ally was covering Trish's mouth, who looked like she wanted to scream in shock. Ally was smiling softly at the two boys.

But when Austin didn't get a response, he dropped his microphone and ran out of the store, leaving his friends behind.

…

Dez didn't move as his brain went into overload.

_What do you expect? _A snarky voice that sounded like Trish said in his thoughts, sounding as if she was smirking. _Just like you got the hots for him, he's got the hots for you._

_**Shut. Up. I just… I need to think. Shit. Where did he go?**_

_You didn't say anything, and he left. Better talk before you think next time!_ Dez shook his head and closed his camera.

"Where would he go?" he mumbled, trying to think of where Austin would have disappeared off to. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked to see Ally next to him.

"Try the fountain. That's where I found him yesterday." Dez nodded and ran out of the store too; he heard Trish scream now, but he ignored it.

He just wanted to find Austin.

…

The mall courtyard was dark and empty as he neared the fountain, which was still on and aglow with lights that wavered in the water. As Dez neared, he could make out the form of a teen boy sitting against the edge, one leg bent, the other straight out, his arms by his side as his eyes were closed. A little closer, and Dez noticed the tear streaks down his face.

"Austin," he said quietly, sitting next to his friend. Austin didn't move, but his breathing did speed up. When nothing was said, Dez decided to speak. "I…I didn't know you…" his voice trailed off then.

"No one knew," Austin said quietly, still with his eyes closed; his lips had barely moved.

"No one?"

"Ally suspected I think. She's the one who wrote that song."

"Oh… So you um… like… guys?"

"Not guys. You," he said quietly, and Dez felt his heart skip a beat at the feeling behind Austin's words. "But that doesn't matter. You don't feel the same. I just ruined our life-long friendship." Dez chewed on his tongue for a minute before speaking slowly, trying not to screw up.

"I…I've been feeling … weird around you lately," he started, smiling when he saw Austin open an eye shyly. "I didn't know what it was… Just little things, like watching you closer, watching you perform, watching your videos over and over again… then, when you sang…" Dez stopped, trying to form a sentence that was serious for once. "I felt… _different_. Like… it… just… it meant a lot to me, and I didn't even know it was _me_ you were singing to." Austin nodded, waiting for Dez to continue.

"And?"

"I never really thought of guys that way, let alone _you_… I think I was in denial though..."

"What?"

"I mean, come on, you're _Austin Moon._ You could have any girl or guy that you wanted! Why would you want tall, goofy Dez?"

"That's exactly why I want you though. Because you're tall, goofy Dez!" Austin exclaimed, sitting up now so he could face Dez. "You're loud, insane, and my _best friend._ Who else could I want?"

"Well… I always thought there was something between you and Ally…"

"WHAT? No, there's NOTHING between us. I…. I like you," Austin said embarrassedly, putting both of his hands on the pavement below them, closing his eyes again. "I like _you_ Dez," he said quietly, eyes still closed. "I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your crazy red hair, your freckles, the way you dress… everything that makes you _you_, I love." Dez sat silently as Austin continued. "I mean, I just… I can't help it. I think it's _because_ we're best friends that I feel this way. I know that I'm not really boyfriend material, but if you wanted to give me a chance…" his voice trailed off as a pale, freckled hand interlaced their fingers with his.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Austin asked, eyes snapping open again to look at Dez, who smiled.

"You think I could turn you down? Even if I _didn't_ like you, after getting asked out like that I'd _still_ say yes." Austin's face broke out in a gorgeous smile before he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and lips on his.

He was surprised when he felt a hesitant tongue push against his lips; he gave in and let Dez take control. Austin was dizzy as he and Dez connected with the pavement, lips moving together in perfect sync.

Austin had fallen hard for the over-active redhead.

And he couldn't be happier.

…

*** I wrote this song myself, so if it sucks, eh, I'm not a songwriter am I? I just wanted something to go in here. But, if for some reason you would like to use this song for anything, please ask my permission first. Thank you. ***

**Okay, so this was… Idk. I wanted to at least **_**try**_** it.**

**If it sucked, I'm sorry. I don't watch Austin & Ally enough to know the characters in and out like MBaV.**

**But I hoped the person that requested it [sorry, I still can't remember -_-] liked it, and any other Austin/Dez fans liked it too.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
